Undercover Lover
by brennooth
Summary: Jane has to go undercover. She wants Maura to go with her. What will happen? Jane/Maura.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Undercover Lover

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.

**Notes:** So, this fic is for Seph. Firstly cause she kept telling me to write it and kept going all "nooo" throughout my process of writing it and secondly to make her happy :)

And actually this fic is not a Oneshot for once lol.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're coming with me!" Jane stated, quite convinced of her idea. She had, after all, worked on her plan for some time now. All she had to do now was make her friend agree. _I just won't leave her any other chance_, Jane thought.

"No, Jane!" the blond Medical Examiner countered. Jane hadn't expected that reaction when she came up with her plan. She thought that the blond would agree to help her out when she asked her. They were friends after all.

"Yeeeees, Doctor Isles!" Jane's gestures, emphasising what she just said, made her hands practically fly through the air. She was trying hard to demonstrate to her friend that it was really important that she could call her her partner on this one.

"Why do you want me to come with you anyway? Why don't you just take Frost? Or Korsak?" Maura asked her arms entangled in front of her chest. She had a point there and she knew it. The brunette knew that Maura could be really stubborn if she wanted to but she didn't think she would be _that_ stubborn. It was just a mission she needed her friend's help for since she couldn't do it alone.

"Because the victim was a lesbian," the homicide detective mumbled, not wanting to bring the topic up again. Jane hoped that Maura understood what she said but was pulled back to reality when the woman in front of her asked her to repeat what she just said.

"So, why don't you take a female cop with you?"

"Because I couldn't trust them like... you know!" Jane replied. The way she said it reminded Maura why she used to tell the detective that she was like a squirmy six year old. At first she'd thought that it was only about her clothes but she happened to notice that sort of behaviour again and again even when they were talking about different topics.

A pleading expression took over Jane's face when she was trying to make eye contact with her friend, who clearly avoided it.

"Oh come on, Maura! Pleeaaaaase!" the brunette kept pleading, almost jumping up and down in front of her friend. She was indeed behaving like a squirmy six year old. _Oh god, she was right when she said I'm behaving like a child_, Jane thought to herself, shock and understanding slowly taking over her brain when she heard the blond answer.

"Alright, Jane, I'll come with you. Just, explain what we gotta do there," The M.E. gave in, sat down on the couch and took one of the pillows in her arms as if she needed it for protection.

The female Detective sat down next to her, desperately trying to hide her joy. She had already spoken to Korsak and Frost about her plan. Both of them agreed on the fact that it was probably the best idea to let Jane and Maura do the mission, given their undeniable chemistry. After all, it had to look somewhat authentic if they wanted to do their job right.

Just when Jane was about to tell Maura where their mission would take place, her phone rang.

"Ugh, Rizzoli," the brunette sighed in her phone as soon as she picked it up.

"Am I interrupting something, Rizzoli?" her ex-partner Korsak asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Uhm... no," she told him while she was trying to mimic Maura that it was Korsak she was talking to. Although, all she got was a puzzled and confused look from her usually so intelligent friend.

"Are you okay over there?" Korsak asked even though he knew that short answers were normal for Jane.

"Yeah don't worry, I was just talking to Doctor Isles about the plan" she explained while running through her apartment in need for a piece of paper and a pen so she could tell Maura who she was talking to. After her first try to tell her without words failed she didn't want to interrupt Korsak's rather fluent monologue.

When she finally found a pen to write on the paper, Maura was nowhere to be seen. Confusion overtook Jane for a few seconds.

"Jane? Jane are you still there?" her ex-partner asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, Korsak, don't worry. I just gotta go now, I'll tell you everything tomorrow!" the brunette told him, about to hang up.

"Wait, did she agree to go with you?"

"She did." Jane stated.

"Wow, you really know how to convince people." Korsak started before he realised that they both knew that before. They said their goodbyes and hang up.

Just when the Homicide Detective put down her phone and was about to start to search for her friend, the M.E. appeared in her living room again.

"Sorry, I got a call and I didn't want to disturb yours so I went to another room," Maura explained and sat down on the couch again.

Jane nodded and let herself fall onto the couch as well.

"Alright, let's continue the explanation," Jane started and explained the last important details to her partner, who listened carefully and didn't even try to interrupt her.

Slowly the explanation changed into a normal conversation about work and yoga class. After their double date, Maura's attempt to hook up Jane with a guy from yoga class, both women couldn't get enough of jokes about that poor guy. Jorge, or how Jane always pronounced it, Whorehay, was, as it turned out, a male nurse who wanted to be a stay-home daddy. A good enough reason to joke about him, they thought.

As their conversation eventually came to an end, Maura stood up and grabbed her stuff. Jane escorted her to the door and opened it for her friend.

"So, uhm I pick you up tomorrow and we'll drive there together? That okay?" the brunette asked and got a positive reply from her friend in from of a simple nod.

Jane locked the door after her friend left, fed her dog Joe and went straight to bed.

**TBC**

* * *

**reviews make my day - next chapter should be up soonish :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Jane stopped her car in front of Maura's apartment after a rather boring day at work. They had agreed on a time when they were talking in the morgue in the morning. The Homicide Detective was going through some files while waiting for the M.E. to show up. When she didn't show up within the next 5 minutes, Jane got rid of the files and started to drum on the steering wheel.

The brunette was just about to finish her drum solo when the car door opened and the blond got in.

"Maura! What took you so long?" Jane burst out just to continue with a "and don't tell me it was because you didn't know what to wear!"

"Well," the M.E. started but got interrupted by her partner.

"Maybe I should have told you that you won't have to look good cause you just need something to sleep in, actually," she explained, almost feeling sorry for her friend who looked at her in some sort of frustration. She could already hear her say her name in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry Maura." the brunette said and started driving to their destination. Without having a proper conversation, they made their way through the traffic.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they were greeted by Korsak and Frost.

"So Jane, you want me to explain?" Frost asked his partner before he started to tell Maura why exactly they were here today.

"Okay. We all know this district is known to be a gay district. Three couples murdered during the past three weeks. All of them lesbian couples strangled with a tie or some similar object. Soft material." he read out loud, informing everybody what they knew so far. "Time of death was approximately between 11pm and 2am. The Medical Examiner couldn't come up with a more accurate time, sorry guys." he continued.

They'd taken over that case from a different unit so Maura was not familiar with cause and time of death. Jane and her partners had only worked on that case for two days before they decided to go undercover before another couple would end up dead.

The two women nodded to tell Frost that they both understood the information he'd just given them.

"Uhm you guys should probably get dressed properly," Frost told them, "you know, get ready for bed," he added, trying to hide his amusement when Jane looked at him.

Jane went to her bag and got her clothes, a tank top and matching pants, when she remembered that Maura had no clothes. She took a shirt out of her bag and gave it to the blond.

"Here. You're not gonna sleep in that" she said while looking at Maura's dry-clean only dress internally smirking that she didn't tell her to bring clothes for the night. Jane had only told her that they were going undercover, she had never mentioned the fact that they were going to stay at that hotel over night.

"Thank you, Jane" the M.E. smiled at her partner and blushed when she saw the loving look on Jane's face.

"I'll just..." she started, her head pointing to the bathroom door. "Uhm, I'll change" she stated and waited for her friend to nod before she entered the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh Rizzoli, I bet there will be some massive cuddling tonight, you know, cuddle and ju..." Korsak was silence by Jane's elbow in his stomach.

"Shut up or I will make you dress up as a woman for the next undercover mission, I promise," Jane immediately warned him, her face showing that she was not the least bit joking.

The older detective put his hands up in defence, still coughing and not able to say anything just yet. His ex-partner was satisfied with the result of her little attack. Everybody knew that she didn't like people making fun of her and not taking her for serious. It was not easy being the only female detective in their department but that didn't stop Korsak from teasing her.

She knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, she just disliked his jokes about her relationship to Maura. No one knew her friend the way she did. No one ever saw the amazing person that was hiding behind that genius. How sensitive she really was and how hard it was for her to let people into her life, to actually let people get to know her.

Jane was completely lost in her thoughts when the bathroom door opened and the blond M.E. snuck out only wearing pants and Jane's shirt. It looked incredibly adorable on her, Jane thought. Totally different from what she was used to see when she looked at her usually so well dressed friend.

The brunette only noticed that she had been looking at Maura for a little too long when said blond came closer to look into her eyes "Jane?"

"Uh, yeah?" the brunette mumbled, still busy to get her thoughts straight.

"I'm done, you can change now." the M.E. told her and tilted her head towards the open bathroom door.

Jane nodded absent-mindedly and slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Once inside she changed quickly into her clothes she brought for the night. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. What am I doing here? She washed her face with cold water and looked at herself again before she left the bathroom.

"Alright, I think we can start now." Frost started. "Cameras are up and running, guards will be here the entire night. If anything happens..." he trailed of.

"We know, Frost. I'm a cop, forgot that?" she said while walking towards Maura to take position next to her. "We better go to bed then," Jane stated looking at her friend.

"Okay, we'll be in the room next to yours!" Korsak stated and made his way towards the door, followed by Frost.

As soon as the door closed, silence filled the room. Uncomfortable silence. Jane didn't know what to stay. She was clearly avoiding to stare at the blond's beautiful body only covered in one of her shirts.

"Uh, let's go to bed then," Maura broke the silence and moved her hand towards the bed to signal Jane to choose a side. The Detective approached the bed and crawled in on the right side while Maura made her way to the other side and crawled under the blanket.

They lay there in uncomfortable silence and eventually fell asleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The next morning both women woke up on the side of the bed on which they got in. The night was quiet and nothing had happened so far.

"That killer we got there seems to be quite lazy if you ask me," Jane mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her vision was blurry since she had still been asleep only a few minutes ago.

As no response was to be heard from the other side of the bed, the Detective turned around slowly to make sure her partner hadn't left. She found the M.E. in one of her weird but somewhat adorable looking mediation positions.

The blond's eyes were still closed but she could practically feel Jane's eyes resting on her body. Maura opened one of her eyes just to confirm her theory that her friend was watching here.

"Well, would you rather have him trying to kill us, Jane?" she questioned right after she had closed her eyes again.

"Hmm," the brunette murmured. "Let's get ready for work then," she finished, got up and grabbed her clothes just to make her way to the bathroom and get ready.

* * *

"Maura, you ready?" Jane asked entering the morgue only to find it empty. She started looking around but her the M.E. was nowhere to be seen.

"Maura?" she asked again, standing still and listening to every little sound in the room. A door opened and the blond walked in.

"Jane," the blond smiled at the sight of her detective friend. "I was just about to ask you if you were ready but when I went up there you weren't there. Korsak told me you came down here to see if I was ready. They already left for the hotel." she explained in an unusual, non google kind of way.

The brunette nodded. "Alright, let's get moving then, shall we?"

Both women grabbed their stuff and made their way to Jane's car.

* * *

"So, just like they'd say in 'Dinner for One', same procedure as yesterday, ladies," Korsak explained shortly, gave the two women a nod and left the room.

"You got something to wear this time, Dr. Isles?" Jane joked while she opened her bag to take out her clothes.

"Now that I know what we're doing here, the chance of not having clothes with me this time was pretty low, don't you think?" Maura stated in her usual explanation-voice.

The Homicide Detective slightly shook her head and could only giggle. _Her friend was indeed special, if not unique_, she thought to herself.

"This time, I go first. You take what seems like forever in there!" Jane told the blond and playfully made a run for the bathroom.

It didn't take long until Jane appeared again, now dressed in the same pants and shirts she had worn yesterday. "Your turn," she informed her partner.

It was already getting dark in the room since they had left the department quite late that day.

So when Maura had finally made her way into the bathroom, Jane had already decided to go to bed without having Maura there. She crawled in under the covers and was almost nowhere to be seen under that soft pillow and the big blanket she had shared with the M.E. the last night.

When Maura got out of the room, the only thing she could hear was the steady breathing of her friend. She took a step forward and suddenly felt a soft material tighten around her throat. Panic made it's way to the blond's brain.

"Jane!" she shouted while she realised in panic that someone tightened the grip on her throat. She could feel how it prevented her from breathing steadily.

The M.E. felt the tall body press against her back as the tie tightened even more. Her hands shot up to the soft fabric and tried to loosen it, struggling for her life.

Jane shot up, woken up by Maura's desperate cry for help. The adrenaline in her blood made her head clear and her actions controlled as she jumped out of bed and reached for her gun. The moment she turned around to check Maura's location, she saw that the killer held her hostage with a tie around her friend's throat.

The room was dark, just slightly lit up by the moonlight shining through the windows.

"Let her go!" Jane spoke loud and clearly, still pointing her gun at the two, when the main door burst open and revealed a bear-like figure in the shine of the hallway light.

The killer, surprised by the sudden appearance of a second cop, loosened his grip on Maura which allowed her to get away from him.

Now the killer had two guns pointing at him, his victim got away out of his week moment. Neither Jane nor Korsak could see his face since the man was standing in the darkest corner of the room now.

"Put the weapon down!" Jane heard her ex-partner's voice but there was no reaction whatsoever. Thoughts started to run through Jane's mind. Was Maura okay? Did he hurt her? Why did he do it?

The brunette was lost in her thoughts for a moment when her Partner's voice got to her like a lightning to earth.

"Gun!" Korsak shouted when he saw the moonlight reflected by a metallic object in the killer's hands.

A loud bang shot through the silence of the room when Jane pulled the trigger of her gun as soon as she heard Korsak's voice and saw it herself. The dark figure in front of her fell down on the ground and didn't move. Korsak got closer to the body, both detective still pointing their guns at the body.

"Maura?" Jane shouted without taking her eyes off the body on the ground. "Maura, are you okay?" she asked again but got no response from the M.E.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Jane felt herself freak out a little as she didn't get a response from her friend. She hadn't even noticed that Korsak now reached for the killer's gun to get it away from him. He also checked for a pulse and when he couldn't feel one, he told Jane that they had the situation under control.

The brunette was blinded by the sudden light when Frost walked in and hit the light switch.

"Jane! Korsak! You okay?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice.

Both of them reassured Frost that they were okay before he got to help Korsak. Jane finally lowered her weapon and looked around the room only to find Maura on the floor next to the bed.

She immediately ran to her friend and knelt down next to her.

"Maura?" Jane almost whispered as she looked at the M.E. fairly worried about her. She let her right hand run over Maura's cheek hoping she would react to the touch. Tears of joy appeared in her eyes as the blond opened her eyes and gave Jane a soft but weak smile.

"I'm okay Jane," Maura answered, her voice barely audible. She smiled as she looked directly into Jane's brown eyes. Jane could stop the tears. She was more than happy that her friend was alive and was okay. The detective could still see red marks on the M.E.'s throat just where the tie had been only minutes before.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home," the brunette said as soon as she got up. She held out her hand for Maura, who gladly took it and pulled herself up. Jane put her arm around the blond's shoulders in some sort of protective gesture and led her out of the room after checking with Frost and Korsak that it was okay for them to leave.

* * *

Even as Jane fumbled with her keys, she kept an eye on her partner standing right next to her. Maura was covered with Jane's jacket as it was the only thing Jane had had in her car. When Jane finally managed to open the door, Maura got in and waited for the other woman to lock the door.

"Let's just go get some sleep, shall we?" the brunette offered with a slight smile and guided the M.E. to her bedroom where they both crawled in under the covers.

They lay there in silence, staring at the ceiling when Jane rolled on her side to watch the blonde next to her. She looked so fragile.

As soon as Maura noticed that Jane was watching her, she rolled on her side and stared back at her, looking in those deep brown eyes.

"I was so afraid that he did something to you, Maura" Jane started, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I should have never asked you to come with me, I sho..." she continued when she was silenced by Maura's lips on hers. Jane didn't move at all, not even allowed herself to move a tiny bit. She was surprised that this was really happening but it felt good. The M.E. was the first one to break the kiss.

"I'm okay, Jane, really. You just saved my life," she reassured her again. "Now can you just hold me, please?" Maura asked carefully.

The Detective was still overwhelmed with what was happening right now but she managed to clear her head enough to move closer to Maura and put her arm around her friend's waist. Jane could feel Maura's hand on hers after she had put her arm around her. It was silent for a few more minutes before Jane could hear Maura whisper something.

"Can you hold me like this for ever?" Maura asked hesitantly as if she was not sure whether it was the right moment to say it or not. When she felt Jane's grin on her back and noticed that her friend was slowly losing that tension she had in her body before, she knew it had been the right moment.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you again, Maura. And yes, I can hold you like this forever," Jane answered softly, close to Maura's ear.

The M.E. smiled and moved closer to Jane, pressing her body against the Detective's.

The last thing to be heard was Maura's barely audible "I love you, Jane Rizzoli" before she fell asleep.

* * *

Jane was woken up by someone continuously ringing her doorbell. She slowly opened her eyes and was happy to see that Maura was still here. In her bed, in her arms. The brunette got out of bed, trying not to wake her partner, and got to the door.

"Rizzoli," she was greeted by Korsak who was, accompanied by Frost, standing in front of her when she opened the door. She looked at them in confusion.

As if Korsak was able to read her mind he continued immediately "you are late for duty, Rizzoli. And since you're never late, I thought we should check on you. See if everything's alright, you know."

"Thanks Korsak, I'm fine," the brunette assured him now smiling, glad she had such awesome partners, when she heard a noise from behind her. The M.E. was making her way toward Jane to see where she was and why she got out of bed.

"Okay, that wa- good morning Dr. Isles!", Korsak gave Jane a knowing grin and tried not to laugh. All he got was a death glare from his ex-partner.

"You better leave, now" Jane said through gritted teeth which was only followed by another amused grin and a gesture they first saw Korsak do when he stole that card from the flower's Jorge had sent Jane.

"Oh Maura!" he sighed while making that gesture when he suddenly felt a hard object hit the back of his head. He duck down in surprise, turned around and saw one of Jane's shoes on the floor. He shook his head and gave the young Detective Frost, who stood next to him, laughing like a little girl, a death glare just like the one he just got from Jane.

**The End.**


End file.
